MARCAS
by mrs. Isabella Salvatore
Summary: Él tenia razón, ambos tenían cicatrices, nadie podía negar eso. Pero de algo le servían tantas marcas que tenían, cada una significaba algo y aquella dolorosa y horrible marca que tenia Mako en el brazo no solo le servía de recordatorio a Mako si no también a ella. Este fic participa en el Desafío especial "¡Amamos a Mako!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones" con chica idea (Korra)


Marcas

Ahí estaba él, parado frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación, listo para irse a dormir. Pero para ello, antes necesitaba curar su brazo; ya que quería evitar a toda costa una infección. Eso seria lo único que le faltara para que su brazo estuviera oficialmente jodido.

La fiesta había acabado y la paz volvió a reinar en todo el templo del aire, hubiera preferido irse a su casa a descansar, pero Tenzin insistió en que se quedaran por lo menos a pasar la noche. Y como le pareció grosero rechazar la oferta, termino aceptando.

-cada vez se pone peor- se quejó Mako mientras terminaba de retirarse los vendajes.

Miro con cierto desagrado la cicatriz que recorría desde su mano hasta el antebrazo.

Muchas veces se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en sanar por completo, pero sabia que su sanción tardaría un buen raro. Por que numero 1. La pelea había sido recientemente y 2. Ese tipo de heridas llevaban bastante tiempo para que se recuperaran y obviamente no iban a mejorar de un día para otro.

Sonrío con amargura, ya que con solo mirar su brazo sin vendajes se acordaba inmediatamente de la avatar. No podía comparar el tipo de heridas que ella tuvo o tiene con la de él. Pero ahora estaba en el mismo lugar que ella cuando paso lo de Zaheer, ahora sabia en carne propia lo que es sentirse un inútil y no confiar al 100% en tu cuerpo ni habilidades. Ya que no había usado su fuego control para nada y la simple ida de hacerlo le aterraba.

Se sentía patético, por no decir deprimido, pero aquello le afecto. Nunca pensó que podría resultar herido de aquella forma. Pero lo había hecho por una buena causa, ayudó a salvar al mundo de un desastre y eso enorgullecería a cualquiera sin embargo no estaba feliz con el resultado. Si, había salvado al mundo pero con una consecuencia horrible, esa cicatriz que le recordaba que no era tan buen maestro fuego, por que si lo fuera hubiera salido intacto, pero no lo hizo. Incluso se estaba haciendo a la idea de que esa cicatriz estaría para siempre, como un recordatorio de lo débil que era.

Aunque de alguna manera, él ya estaba acostumbrando a estar marcado. No de una forma visible por supuesto, pero las tenía grabadas en su mente y corazón.

Se alejo del espejo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, donde tenia una venda nueva, algodones, agua tibia, analgésicos, pomadas que le ayudaban con el ardor y cicatrización y toallas limpias.

Primero sumergió un algodón en el agua y comenzó a pasarlo por toda la cicatriz. Le dolía, el tan solo contacto de algo ajeno a las vendas provocaba que un ardor horrible le invadiera todo el brazo.

Continuo pasando el algodón hasta que la puerta sonó. Seguramente seria Bolín o Kai.

-pasa-grito sin muchos ánimos, no quería ver a nadie pero sabia que si no les abría la puerta seguirían tocándola hasta tirarla.

-hola Mako ¿cómo sigue tu herida?-pregunto Korra mientras asomaba tímidamente la cabeza a través de la puerta.

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendido, pensó que ella estaría durmiendo para descansar antes de su viaje.

-pregunte primero-le reprocho asomando un poco más su cuerpo- Pemma me dijo que se quedarían aquí y quería despedirme antes, por que como saldremos muy temprano no quería molestarte mañana, así que pensé en venir a verte-sonrió un poco-ahora si, dime como sigue tu herida.

-bien, supongo. Aun duele.

-es normal, chico listo. Ese tipo de heridas tardan en sanar.

-lo se.

Ambos guardaron silencio. No sabían que decir, por más que quisieran negarlo, estar solos no era lo mismo. Las cosas habían cambiado.

Mako miro como Korra se mordía levemente su labio inferior, una clara señal de su nerviosismo. Pensó que estaría incomoda por estar en su cuarto, pero debía de reconocer que ella fue a verlo solo para despedirse. Seguramente se había tragado su orgullo para hacer eso.

-esta bien, no me molesta. Pasa-le dijo mientras hacia una señal con la cabeza para que se sentara en la cama.

Ella le sonrió y entro a su cuarto. Quizás algunas cosas no cambiaban, el tan solo mirarse y observar el lenguaje corporal del otro era suficiente para saber lo que el otro estuviera pensando. Y la avatar se alegro de que eso no hubiera cambiado.

-bueno, dime ¿qué tengo que hacer?-pregunto sonriente mientras se sentaba frente a él en la cama.

-¿con que?-pregunto algo divertido.

-con tu herida genio-le reclamo con un puchero, ese que tanto enternecía a Mako.

-bueno, solo debo limpiarla y ponerme las pomadas-se encogió de hombros- nada del otro mundo.

-entiendo-tomo un algodón y lo mojo con el agua. Tomo la mano de Mako con cuidado.

-no tienes por que hacer esto, Korra.

-déjame ayudarte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti…-al sentir que la voz comenzaba a quebrársele agacho la mirada y paso lentamente el algodón por la herida.

Mako la miro y una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No iba a negar que ver a Korra preocupada por él lo hacia sentirse extremadamente feliz; por muy egoísta que sonara.

Pero la sonrisa duro poco, ya que al sentir de nuevo el algodón hacer contacto con su piel, producía ese horrible ardor y claramente, Korra al darse cuenta retiro el algodón y lo miro preocupada.

-lo siento, no sabia que te dolía tanto.

-no te preocupes, estoy empezando a acostumbrarme.

Korra voto el algodón y observo detenidamente la mano de Mako. Se sentía tan culpable, técnicamente gran culpa era de ella por pedirle que sin importar que destruyeran la maquina.

-Mako, pon tu brazo en alto.

-¿para que?

-solo hazme caso, por favor-le pidió.

Él asintió y coloco su mano en alto, justo como le había pedido ella. Mientras observaba como formaba un disco luminoso de agua y se lo colocaba a lo largo de su herida.

Su primer instinto fue quitar el brazo, ya que el ardor comenzaba a ser más fuerte, pero mientras ella movía sus manos y hacia que la burbuja se moviera el ardor iba disminuyendo. Cuando la avatar observo que Mako dejaba de hacer muecas de dolor ella detuvo su manos mientras el agua continuaba moviéndose.

-¿te sigue doliendo?-pregunto preocupada.

-no, se siente bien de hecho.

Ella le sonrió y continuo con su trabajo. Tras algunos minutos, retiro la burbuja y seco su mano, siempre siendo cuidadosa de no lastimarlo. Le puso las pomadas y con ayuda de su aire control hizo que las pomadas se absorbieran más rápido. Después le coloco la venda.

-listo chico listo- sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver el buen trabajo que había hecho-tu brazo esta curado.

-gracias, definitivamente necesitaba que me lo curaras tú.

-no fue nada, como te dije antes…es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Mako no respondió, tan solo le acaricio una mejilla con su mano buena mientras le sonreía. Ella era así, por mucho que el tiempo pasara ella seguiría siendo sincera, leal y bondadosa. Ella apretó su mano cariñosamente mientras le sonreía de vuelta.

- deja de sentirte culpable, lo hice por que quise y bueno, supongo que no fui tan cuidadoso.

-esto es raro ¿sabes?-dijo en un susurro la avatar mientras pasaba su mano por los vendajes- siempre soy yo quien esta herida y llena de vendas y ahora es como si hubiéramos cambiado lugares.

-supongo que ya era mi turno-le sonrió-ya te lo dije Korra, voy a protegerte sin importar que tan locas se pongas las cosas, siempre voy a estar a tu lado y siempre te voy a amar.

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo abrazo con fuerza y encajo su cara en el arco del cuello de Mako, él con su brazo bueno la rodeo de la cintura y la apretó contra si.

-eres un tonto.

-ya lo se-sonrió chueco-pero me enamore de la avatar y yo sigo pensando que somos el uno para el otro.

No le contesto, solo lo beso.

El correspondió el beso, jamás pensó que volvería a besarla de nuevo. Pero estaba feliz con la respuesta que había recibido, aquel beso era mucho mejor respuesta que mil palabras.

-no se si esto vaya a funcionar-le dijo al separarse.

-ya pasaron 3 años Korra, hemos madurado y podemos hacer que esto funcione.

-es que ya no quiero salir lastimada.

Él lo sabia, tanto ella como él habían quedado marcados, ambos se habían lastimado hasta el cansancio, ambos habían sido importantes en la vida del otro, esa relación se les quedo marcada muy en el fondo de todo su ser. Por más tiempo que pasara, por más que quisieran alejarse del otro, por más que quisieran olvidar lo que sentían por el otro, era inútil. Ese amor tan desenfrenado y desinteresado que sintieron aun seguía presente, incluso se atreverían a decir que este se hacia más fuerte.

Mako paso su mano buena por la cintura de ella hasta subirla a sus mejillas, acaricio una tiernamente. Notando una que otra cicatriz pequeña debió a la pelea, después miro sus piernas descubiertas gracias al short que llevaba. Igual, más cicatrices. Esas no tenían tanto tiempo, lo sabia por que él conocía cada cicatriz que estaba en su cuerpo y por supuesto que también los traumas que ella seguía teniendo y que no se atrevía a decirle a nadie sobre ellos y de igual manera, ella conocía las suyas perfectamente.

-se que los dos tenemos cicatrices y que tantas heridas nos han dejado marcados-dijo con voz ronca y mirándola a los ojos-pero te amo y nunca deje de hacerlo y si necesitas tiempo para procesar todo lo que has pasado en las ultimas semanas… esperare, digo, ya espere tres años, puedo esperar otro poco.

-Mako…yo…-tomo sus mejillas y cerro los ojos frustrada. A veces el jugaba muy sucio. Ella miro su brazo vendado.

Él tenia razón, ambos tenían cicatrices, nadie podía negar eso. Pero de algo le servían tantas marcas que tenían, cada una significaba algo y aquella dolorosa y horrible marca que tenia Mako en el brazo no solo le servía de recordatorio a Mako si no también a ella.

-sabes… no te dije todo en la fiesta-llamo su atención de él- se que un simple gracias no recompensa todo lo que sufriste y lo que arriesgaste para ayudarme a detener a Kuvira, no te importo poner tu vida para solucionar un problema que técnicamente era completamente mío…

-Korra…

-pero eres un idiota-apretó la camisa de Mako entre sus manos y agacho la cabeza- has hecho esto desde que nos conocimos, siempre arriesgas lo más importante con tal de que yo este bien. No te importo perder casi tus poderes con tal de defenderme de Amon, no te importo lo que pudiera pasarte en el mundo espiritual con tal de sacarme sana y salva de ahí y menos te importo lo que pudiera hacerte Zaheer y el resto de sus amigos dementes… y no creo que tenga algo para pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-quizás… esta cicatriz te recuerde cuanto te amo.

-Mako… quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que haya pasado entre nosotros y de todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados-suspiro para después mirarlo a los ojos-te amo.

-yo también te amo-sonrió verdaderamente después de un largo tiempo, aquellas palabras lo hacían feliz, escuchar aquella palabra de sus labios lo hacia extremadamente feliz.

Se besaron de nuevo, diciendo todo lo que no podían explicar con palabras, todo lo que sentían por el otro.

-y esa cicatriz no quiere decir que no seas un buen maestro fuego, quiere decir que eres muy valiente y una persona increíble-le dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa.

Mako le dio un beso en la frente, no sabia como explicar todo lo que sentía por ella y mucho menos como es que funcionaba la relación de ambos, pero a veces bastaban unas simples palabras para sentirse bien. No imaginaba la vida sin ella.

Sin querer sonrió ampliamente sobre la frente de ella.

No sabia que le había hecho para que estuviera como un tonto enamorado de ella.

Bueno, por alguna razón ella había dejado la marca más importante y que lo inspiraba a ser una mejor persona.

.

.

.

¡HOLA PERSONAS!

Tiempo sin vernos… o leernos en tal caso. Bueno antes que nada gracias por dejarme participar en este reto de Mako.

Espero les guste y que no piense que es demasiado cursi pero… ¿qué puedo decir? Siempre me gana el lado cursi y más si se trata de Makorra.

Seré sincera… aun me duele que el Korrasami sea cannon, pero sinceramente me da igual, para mi el Makorra siempre será cannon y como dice una amiga mía, si debo de esperar a que saquen otra serie de avatar o una película o comics para saber que pasa con ellos más adelante, lo hare.

Bueno chicos me retiro y de nuevo gracias por leer esto.

Déjenme su opinión de que les pareció, se acepta de todo.

¡besos y abrazos!

Atte. Isabella


End file.
